Zelda: Four Swords 2: Princess of Shadows
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow; or Kai; are back! But wait, who is the new girl? And why is she so mad at Shadow? Why does she cry at the very mention of Zelda's name? Is the rest of the summary in the story?
1. Chapter 1

LoZ: Four Swords 2: Princess of Shadows

Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow; or Kai; are back! But wait, who is the new girl? And why is she so mad at Shadow? Why does she cry at the very mention of Zelda's name? Is there something about her past that the Links should know? Why the hell are there so many questions? Why didn't I mention this takes place after the four swords manga?

-------------------read insanity----------------

Link was psyched! It was finally his 16th birthday. He and Zelda happened to share the same birthday, so Link was even happier. But little did our hero know, from the other side of Hyrule, a young girl was about to make her entrance.

Leaving his bedroom, Link heard the scream of a girl. Grabbing his sword, he ran toward town.

"Get away from me you creep!" is what Link heard upon his arrival. What he saw was a 14 year old girl. She looked exactly like Zelda only with black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing jeans, a red, short sleeved shirt with a heart cut in it, a black long sleeved shirt underneath, and black convers.

"Ha! Not a chance, Aly!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Shadow Link. That bastard was behind everything! Link looked at Shadow.

"Oh! Hello, Link! Didn't think you'd see your own shadow again?" Shadow asked mockingly. Link clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"What made you decide to turn back to your evil side?" Link asked.

"I didn't," Shadow started, grabbing Aly by the waist, "it's just, I had to chase down Aly here. Once a servant, always a servant." Aly was squirming to get out of his grasp.

"Get this son of a bitch off me!" she yelled, "He's nothing but an evil fool!" Link stared at Aly.

"_Why does she look so much like Zelda?" _he silently asked himself. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and attacked. He stopped as Shadow held Aly in front of him. Link stood there, seethed his sword, and ran in the direction of the four sword's shrine.

Halfway there, he stopped to talk to Zelda.

"Zelda! Shadow's back! He's reverted to his evil self!" he said, sounding scared.

"I know that. That is why I was going to the four sword's shrine." Zelda said to Link. Both ran to the shrine.

Link stood in front of the four sword.

"Lend me your power!" he yelled, pulling out the sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Aly: character development?

Green: next chapter.

Red: YAYZ! My strength finally shows!

Blue: Save me.

Vio: o.....kay.

-------------------read------------------

Link opened his eyes.

"Red, Blue, Vio? You guys there?" Link asked before opening his eyes. He was then tackled by his old teammates.

"Green!!!" they all yelled in unison.

"Listen guys, I'd love to sit and chat, but we have a problem. Follow me." Green said as they left. Upon their arrival, Red, Blue, and Vio, went behind Shadow, unnoticed. Shadow was still holding onto Aly, who was still squirming.

"Where's your "great army" Link? Are you gonna save the girl or not?" Shadow asked before licking Aly's cheek. Blue was disgusted as Aly shrieked in terror. He hit Shadow in the back, causing him to let go of Aly, who flew into Green. Aly stared into Green's eyes for two seconds.

"Hold that thought." Green said, rushing to to hit Shadow, who had just been kicked in the air by Blue. He jumped and smacked Shadow with the hilt of his sword towards Red, who did a spin attack and flung Shadow towards Vio, who hit him like a baseball and Shadow flew out of the town.

"Wow, Vio, that one was a home run for sure." Red said. Aly ran over to Green and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank you so very much." she said before Green pushed her away.

"Sorry, but you're too young for me." he said. Aly looked at Blue, Vio, and Red. Blue and Vio shook their heads in agreement with Green. Red stared at his clones.

"You guys are jerks, you know that right?" he said to them. Not waiting for an answer he walked over to Aly. Red stared at her for what seemed like hours.

"You look a lot like Zelda." he said. Aly looked away and started tearing up. Red decided not to ask and looked to his left to see Zelda walking his way. Aly noticed and let out a short, loud, high pitched whistle. A few seconds later, a white wolf came out of nowhere and Aly hopped on it's back. Zelda ran up to ask them something.

"Who was that girl?' she asked.

"Aly." they simply replied.

"We should go look for her." Green said, "I mean, It's still kind of dangerous for her to be out. We only got Shadow out of town, we didn't kill him."

"In that case," Zelda started, "the four of you should go find her. She is probably dazed and somewhat confused." With that, the Links ran to find Aly.

In the forest, they were walking and Red heard something in the trees. He looked up to see Aly, who gave him the "be quiet" sign before jumping away. After three minutes, Red had to suggest something.

"Maybe we should split up. This forest is pretty big, so going on our own would be easier." he said. The others nodded in agreement and they ran in their own directions.

Red was walking past a clearing's opening when he spotted Aly sitting on a rock with a sad look on her face.

"Hey! Why the long face?" he asked. Aly started breaking down in a series of sobs. Red sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked more seriously this time.

"I.....I lost my doll! It was the only childhood I've ever had! I never owned any toys or fun things but that one!" she cried before looking at the oncoming storm clouds, "And even worse, the rain will ruin it if I don't find it!"

Red hugged her then asked, "If I find it for you, will you come with the others and I?" Aly sniffed a couple times then nodded. Red and Aly got off the rock and started looking. After ten minutes, Red found a shadow doll. He picked it up and brushed off the dirt.

"Is this it?" he asked, holding it up for Aly to see.

"Oh my god! Yes it is!" she exclaimed, grabbing it and hugging it. She noticed the ring on the back.

"I didn't know it was a talking doll." she said. Just then it started raining.

"Come on!!!" Red yelled over a crack of thunder and grabbing Aly's hand.

"There you are!" Green said when they got there. They all took shelter in a nearby cave. Aly and Red sat on a rock. Aly sneezed.

"Here." Red said giving her his hat, "It'll keep your head warm." Aly held it.

"Won't you need it?" she asked him.

"No, you need it more than me right now." he replied. Aly put the hat on, then she looked at the doll and pulled the string. Shadows voice came out, singing.

"Give me more lovin then I've ever had. Make it all better when I'm feelin sad. Tell me that I'm special even when i know i'm not. Make me feel good when i hurt so bad. Barely gettin mad, I'm so glad I found you. I love being around you. You make it easy, as easy as 1 2, 1 2 3 4. Theres only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you. I love you. theres only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do. I love you." Aly started to tear up at the song.

"Give me more lovin from the very start. Piece me back together when I fall apart. Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends. Make me feel good when I hurt so bad. Best that I've had. I'm so glad that I found you. I love bein around you. You make it easy as easy as 1 2, 1 2 3 4. Theres only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you. I love you. theres only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do. I love you. Theres only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you. I love you. theres only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do. I love you. I love you. One two three four. I love you. I love you..."

Aly completely broke down into tears and fell to the ground, holding the doll. Her loud sobbing echoed in the cave, adding an even more dramatic tension in the air. Red sighed and sat on the ground beside her as she sat up holding the doll close. He put his arm around her in a comforting hug.

"Now, do you want to tell us what that was all about?" he asked. Aly shook her head and ran to the mouth of the cave then sat down. Red got within earshot of her.

"Shadow, the last time I saw you was when we were kids. It's been eight long years without you, and I don't want to lose you now. I miss your kindness. It probably died at the incident that separated us......I love you more than life its self.........Kai." Everybody heard a loud sound that sounded like glass shattering.

"What was that?" Aly asked.

"The sound of his heart shattering." Blue said with a laugh. Red turned slowly to face Blue with a very pissed off face.

"I swear to the goddesses, blue, if you crack another lame joke like that, you might regret it." he said.

"Please, what could you do?" Blue asked in reply. Red picked a rock off the ground and crushed it in his hand with ease.

"I'll be good." Blue said in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Aly: Is it timez?

Red: Yush, tis timez!

Green: Guys, stop talking like that.

Vio: It's scary.

---------READ--------

"Hey, Green, what's up with Vio?" Blue and Red had whispered. Vio was sitting on a rock outside of the cave in the rain.

"I don't know. He's been like that since the incident at Castle Town." Green replied. Blue's eye twitched before his response.

"I would be too! Shadow's such a freak! Did you see the way he felt Aly up?! Ugh! It's people like that that make me just wanna-!"

"YOU DUMBASS!" Vio yelled as he hurled a rock at Blue's face. "You don't know him as well as I do! He's just like us! If he wants something, he goes for it! Sure, he takes more drastic measures, but who cares!" The purple clone had fallen to the ground sobbing in defeat. "You don't know how much it took to hit him." Blue looked at his comrade in apology.

"Vio, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! You're right, we don't know him as well as you do. But we do know you care for him." Everyone in the cave stared at Blue. His nice and apologetic side was like Red's angry and bitchy side. It rarely showed and you had to cherish it. Everybody turned to the now awake Aly.

"I....I think you guys should know about my past." she said, holding her doll close. Green saw it suspiciously looked like shadow. Aly stood up and sat on the rock in the center so they could all hear her. "Well, it starts like this..."

"A brand new baby girl had come into existence. She was to be the Gerudo princess. Unfortunately, her mother had left due to the father's evil ways." Aly had started. Blue was curious.

"Was that girl you?" he asked. Aly nodded in reply before going on.

"My father, not wanting me to live the life of a thief without my mother, sent me to a nearby orphanage. I was a strange child. Unlike the normal Gerudo girls, My hair was a silky, soft, black color, and my eyes were the same smooth black. Shortly after arriving, I was adopted by Hyrule's royal family-" she was cut off by the four boys.

"You're technically a princess?!" they were too surprised.

"I was supposed to be a princess in the first place! Now shut up! Ahem. They didn't want their daughter to be an only child, and the queen didn't want to go through childbirth again. Young Zelda was only two at the time. They named me, Alyssa. Everyone just called me Aly as a sign of endearment." the four of them stared at her in wonder.

"Throughout the two years I spent with the family, the more I looked like Zelda. But my personality was the exact opposite. My brain developed faster than normal and I could make simple sentences by the age of two. No one was teaching me. I had taught myself. The royal family finally came to the conclusion that I was a demon child. Zelda's very dark side. Her shadow. They had banished me to the forest, where I taught myself how to hunt and cook by the age of five." Their eyes got huge.

"A.....demon child?" Red asked astonished. Aly sighed then continued.

"It was sometime after my sixth birthday that I met Shadow. I was hunting when I realized I was on wolf territory. A large pack of wolves were going after the thing I killed and before I knew it, I was cornered. That's when he came." she said that last line in a sad voice. "He scared off the wolves and helped me up." That's when Aly stopped, lost in memories. She was remembering exactly what happened.

"_Are you okay?" Shadow said as he pulled Aly up. He put a little too much force into the pull and Aly landed in his arms._

"_Ye-yes. I'm fine." she said, quickly pulling away. He looked to be two years older then her. Aly's stomach growled loudly._

"_Sounds like your hungry." he stated. "Lets get something to eat at my house." Aly grabbed his hand as they walked. She felt so safe with him. He said she could stay as long as she wanted, so the princess turned outcast took the offer. They had become attached to one another. A week into her stay Aly had finished a talking doll of herself. She was going to give it to him. Shadow had thought of the same thing so they gave each other the dolls._

"_From now on, I'm calling you Kai. Is that okay?" She smiled as he nodded in agreement. Suddenly a large portal like thing opened in mid air. Kai had held on as long as possible, but his grip slipped. Aly was sent into a time vortex._

Aly had explained all of this, even tough it hurt.

"I was trapped centuries into the future for about eight years. That's when I had enough shadow magic to return."

"Why did you come back?" Red had asked, feeling sorry for the young teen.

"The person posing as my mother used my thievery skills to pawn stolen things for drug money." Aly said, sitting there. "A lot of people hated me, even the girl who looked exactly like me." The four boys stared at her with mixed feelings.

"So I returned when I could. Now I need to find Kai's warm and fuzzy side again." She stared outside the cave.

The next morning, Red awoke to Aly gone and her doll with a note.

"_Tell the others that I've gone to look for Kai. And take care of my doll. Aly~ P.S. It was cold. I took your hat. P.S.S. I took some weapons with me."_ Red couldn't help smiling. What a reckless soul she was. He turned to the others staring at him.

"She took our stuff." Green said, aggravated. Red liked putting things together, and something wasn't right. He looked around and found drag marks.

"Guys, I think she was kidnapped." 'If the drag marks start here, then she had just enough space to leave the note.' he thought.

"Great, now we've got 'Red's detective agency'." Blue said mockingly. Red glared at him.

"Dead meat." everyone knew what he meant. Blue backed away.

"Okay, Red. Sorry." Red continued staring at the drag marks, calculating distances, and so on. Only when he turned to the group with an angry face did they back up.

"I am gonna KILL the jerk who did this!" Red screamed. He looked at the note again and flipped it over.

"_Actually, I was kidnapped by my brother."_

* * *

Red: OHEMGEE!!!!!

Green: Really?

Vio: Maybe if I chase them, I'll see Shadow.

Blue: -sitting in corner- Don't hurt me! I'm sorry, Red!


End file.
